totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Milek 99
TO JEST DYSKUSJA MILEKA 99. KIEDY PISZESZ NOWY POST ZAWSZE POWTARZAM ZAWSZE PODAJ TEMAT W NAGŁÓWKU!! I NIE ZAPOMNIJ SIĘ PODPISAĆ!!! Witamy Serdecznie witamy w Totalna Porażka Wiki! Dziękujemy za to, że poprawiłeś stronę Totalna Porażka Wiki. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne centralnej wiki społeczności Sannse (forum pomocy | blog) Siema, ja w takiej sprawie wikia sie powoli rozwija, ale nie ma szablonów (chodzi o szablon:postać, szablon:odcinek, szablon:miejsce. Każda porządna wiki powinna mieć takie szablony. A i na Twoim miejscu odbezpiczyłbym sobie stronę dyskusji, bo co jeśli niezajerestrowany użytkownik będzie mieć do Ciebie sprawę. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]]19:11, gru 22, 2010 (UTC) Rozwój wiki Masz racje, ale postaraj się o stanowisko biurokraty i zacznij promować swoją wikię np. zrób jej konto na facebooku. A co do podpisu to trzeba wkleić specjalny kod na Specjalna:Preferencje w miejsce Mój podpis i zaznaczyć Traktuj podpis jako wikikod (nie linkuj automatycznie całości). Co do kodu to zleży jaki chcesz mieć kolor podpisu. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]]12:02, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:34, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Odpowiedź na prośbę Dzięki, nie ma za co! Przyznam się, że nie mam zbyt wiele możliwości co do zareklamowania wiki, ale spróbuję coś zrobić. Co do skórki może być niebiesko-czarna. PS Zapomniałem podziękować Ci za wskazówkę do linków. Lesny Aha, okej [[Specjalna:Wkład/178.56.9.173|178.56.9.173]WOJOWNI~~] linki zewnętrzne Mam pytanie do Ciebie. Jak robić linki zewnętrzne, bo mi jakoś nie wychodzi i zamiast tekstu pojawia mi się 1 w kolorz niebieskim. Lesny Wielkie dzięki. Wyszło. Plebiscyt, ale trochę przeszadasz umieściłeś to na stronie głownej, na dyskusjach i jeszcze w komunikacie społecznościowym, A co do podpisu to sobie poradziłeś. --[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 19:28, lut 9, 2011 (UTC) sama , a co ?? sorki , ale zamiast artykułu dodałam nową stronę albo kategorię ( coś w tym stylu ) mogę to odkręcić ?/ Tyle , że nie oto mi chodzi , dodałam chyba kategorie gwen-duncan , a to miał być artykół .16:20, mar 6, 2011 (UTC)Ropucha123 Obrazki Nie wiem czemu od wczoraj nie chcą wyświetlić się niektóre obrazki. Zwłaszcza na stronie poświęconej Bridgette. Czy wiesz czemu? Lesny 13:16, kwi 1, 2011 (UTC) Te obrazki były tam już parę ładnych tygodni i nagle przedwczoraj zniknęły i zostały same ramy. Są one w formacie png. A u Ciebie się wszystkie wyświetlają? Lesny 14:42, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) Z Googla Chrome. Sprawdziłem też mojego Explorera i działa. do usunięcia http://pl.totalna-porazka.wikia.com/wiki/Nie_lubię_brokułów Maniek332 17:20, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Spoko może potrzebujesz admina? Bo ja jestem chętny, byłem już adminem na paru wikiachManiek332 16:45, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hej Milek 99 to ja Michalpietrzak2002 z FTP mam do ciebie pytanie w sprawie loga do mojej nowej fikcji jak chyba wiesz - Totalna Porażka w Ameryce Północnej , czy mógłbyś mi je zrobić bo na razie na FTP nie ma już takich malarzy jak ty bo i tak już coraz więcej osób odchodzi, bardzo proszę zrób mi je, logo daj na moją dyskusję Totalnej Porażki Wiki ,a oto wskazówki : Napis po angielsku to Total Drama in North America . Czcionka koloru DarkMagenta ,a litery w skrócie na kolor Teal (zobacz na tej stronie) Tło na tej ,tejlub innej jeszcze lepszej mapie , za zrobienie naprawdę bardzo dziękuję :) - Michalpietrzak2002